Given a choice of similar providers, consumers tend to patronize the merchant that provides the consumer more value for the same price, or the same value at a lower price. To influence a consumer's choice of provider, merchants often provide promotions, for example coupons, regarding goods such as groceries, consumer electronics, clothing, and other items that may be purchased in person, over the phone, or electronically. In this context, a coupon is a promotion used as a tool by merchants to encourage sales, usually by lowering the price in some manner. For example, a coupon could be used for a discount on the product, to give the consumer a larger quantity (for example, 2 for 1) of a product or service, or a discount on a related product or future purchase. A coupon could also be used to credit purchases made by one person against a certain account. Thus, a school could get credits (money or otherwise) for purchases made by any one of a number of people having affinity to the school (affinity groups). The possibilities for coupon usage are essentially unlimited.
Coupons and other promotions are often used by merchants as marketing tools designed and developed to encourage a change in purchase behavior, retain valued consumers and to induce repeat purchases. Traditional promotions have been paper based, and usually have a cash or material purchase value, such as prepaid gift cards. Rather than be directed toward a single product, they may be an incentive to buy accessories with a particular item, or promotions may even be promotional offers to sell. Overall, promotions serve to attract consumers to a store, to a particular product or brand in a store, as well as bring attention to new products and keep track of an individual consumer's buying habits.